Medical therapy may be delivered to alleviate a variety of pelvic floor disorders, such as dysfunction relating to urinary or fecal voiding. Examples of urinary voiding dysfunction include urge and stress incontinence. Examples of fecal voiding dysfunction include fecal incontinence. Pelvic floor disorders may afflict people of all ages, genders, and races, and may be associated with aging, injury or illness. In some cases, muscles, nerves, organs, and/or conduits within the pelvic floor that cooperate to support urinary or fecal voiding function may become dysfunctional. Stimulation therapy may be effective in eliminating or reducing the severity of symptoms of such dysfunction, such as urinary or fecal incontinence.